War
by KradElric
Summary: YAOI "La primera explosión se vio a lo lejos. -Tengo que escapar-" "La segunda explosión sacudió el suelo. -Alphonse-" "La tercera explosión me ensordeció y caí cegado. -Roy-"
1. Gran afitrión

Gran anfitrión

~Es mi último año de preparatoria, en unas semanas serán los exámenes finales y después, la universidad. Realmente no tengo idea de que haré después de terminar la escuela, es decir…. No tengo idea ni de que haré mañana.~

Edward Elric, el chico más inteligente de la generación, ganador de medallas en cualquier deporte que practique, sumamente atractivo, amigable y educado, sin mencionar que su familia es excesivamente acaudalada gracias a su padre.

No tiene que padecer y sin embargo, por dentro es un desastre. El se repite una y otra vez que todo está bien, pero sabe que solo ha caído en la autocompasión.

- Edward, vamos – le dice un chico de ojos amielados saliendo de un gran salón seguido de otros chicos.

- Alphonse, tardaste más de lo normal, esperé más de 30 minutos… – responde el rubio mientras ambos se marchan.

Alphonse, el hermano menor de Edward. Ambos asisten a la misma escuela, a acepción de que Alphonse va en primer grado de preparatoria. Debería ir en segundo, pero se tomó un año para estudiar idiomas y ahora es todo un poliglota, sin mencionar que comparte varios de los talentos de Edward.

Debe ser cosa de familia.

Edward comienza a buscar la llave del coche en el bolsillo de adelante de su mochila, mientras Alphonse se despide de algunos compañeros. No es que Edward no tenga de quien despedirse, es solo que a veces se pierde en sus pensamientos y no se da cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

- Ah, aquí está – dice sacando un pequeño control que desactiva la alarma de un flamante auto rojo. Alphonse se apresura y se sube en el asiento del copiloto enchufando un Ipod en el compartimiento especial para mp3.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Al? - cuestiona Edward mientras se pone el cinturón de seguridad y enciende el auto.

- Excelente, aprendí mucho – Alphonse imita a su hermano y se pone el cinturón también.

- Qué bien. ¿Te dejaron tarea? -

- Si, tengo que hacer un ensayo sobre el Marxismo. Ah, eso me recuerda, hoy vendrá Emily a la casa, me pidió ayuda con su ensayo. Le pensaba pedir permiso a papá, pero no contesta su celular -

- Papá salió de viaje otra vez y mamá esta con la tía Caroline – respondió Edward con un tono fuerte. El comprendía la situación; Su padre tenía exceso de trabajo desde las guerrillas que habían estado sucediendo en los últimos años, su madre se encargaba de la salud de su tía Caroline día y noche desde que había tenido ese extraño accidente en la carretera y el tío Joseph había muerto. Edward lo entendía perfectamente, pero realmente los extrañaba y a decir verdad se sentía un poco impotente de no poder ayudarlos.

- Haces un buen trabajo, Edward – los ojos de Alphonse se clavaron en los de Edward mientras este conducía.

- ¿A que te refieres? – la voz de Alphonse lo sacó de sus pensamientos, como casi siempre.

- Me refiero a que mamá dijo que debías cuidar de mi -

- Alphonse, tu eres mi hermano, siempre voy a cuidarte y ver por ti, no solo si mamá me lo pide - realmente no entendía por que había salido ese comentario, seguramente debía notársele en la cara que se preocupa por algo, y además, Alphonse lo conoce muy bien para saber que decir.

- Lo se – dijo mientras sonreía

La expresión de Edward se relajó y una ligera sonrisa también se escapó de sus labios.

Una enorme reja de color negro se abrió y el auto rojo se adentró en un largo camino lleno de grandes arboles. El motor se apagó y ambos chicos salieron del auto caminando hacia la casa.

Una gran fuente a cada lado de las escaleras adornaban la entrada principal, una alfombra persa cubría la recepción de estilo barroco, estilo personal de Trisha, seguido del salón principal cubierto de pinturas y esculturas, gusto de familia, y en la planta alta se encontraban las habitaciones y estudios de la familia.

Edward se encaminó escaleras arriba para dejar su mochila, tomar un baño y descansar un rato, mientras que Alphonse se dispuso a salir inmediatamente al jardín trasero a saludar a sus mascotas.

- Joven Edward, la mesa pronto estará servida, asegúrese de no tardarse demasiado – dije un joven vestido de negro, de cabello castaño y ojos azules mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada.

- Ya te dije que me digas Edward, Alexander. Detesto que me trates como a mi padre, crecimos juntos y eres de esta familia. -

- Antes que eso soy un empleado, y te debo respeto – la faz del chico no cambio ni un segundo, su mirada era tranquila y cálida.

Si bien era cierto que era una especie de empleado puesto que Hohenheim se aseguraba de pagarle por lo que hacía en la casa que generalmente era asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, Edward nunca vio a Alexander como alguien de la servidumbre, era más como un amigo, casi hermano, los tres habían crecido juntos.

- Realmente eres torpe – decía Edward mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, hasta que repentinamente un pisapapeles golpeó su cabeza provocando que cayera al suelo.

- No me digas torpe Edward – un mueca graciosa apareció en el rostro del ojiazul. Toda esa formalidad era debido a que Amy, su madre, amiga de la infancia de Trisha, había sufrido de violencia doméstica años a tras y la familia Elric la acogió desde entonces, por ello Amy siempre se sintió en deuda con la familia y desde entonces se encarga de la casa y algunas veces es ayudante de Hohenheim.

- Alexander, tu… estás muerto – decía Edward mientras se levantaba sujetándose la cabeza con una mano y levantaba la otra en forma de puño. Alexander retrocedió unos pasos cuando Edward lo tomó por el cuello en un rápido movimiento y comenzó a golpear su cabeza juguetonamente sin necesidad de fuerza.

- Oye, E-Edward… suéltame – no hablaba bien debido a la posición y a la risa que sentía, cuando el timbre sonó. Alexander tiró de Edward y ambos cayeron al piso quedando Edward sobre el.

El rubio se apresuró a levantarse y abrió la puerta acomodándose la larga cola de caballo que sujetaba su hermoso cabello dorado.

- Alfred, ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó Edward al ver al encargado de la reja principal.

- La señorita Emily ha llegado, pero su hermano mayor insiste en entrar y dejarla hasta la puerta. -

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Ninguno señor, es solo que… sus guarda espaldas vienen con ellos -

A lo lejos se divisó un exuberante auto negro con pequeñas banderas portadoras del escudo nacional seguido de una fila de otros autos del mismo color.

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó sorprendido Alexander recargándose en la cabeza de Edward.

- No lo se… - respondió un poco incrédulo Edward mientras miraba el desfile de autos delante de el. Ocho autos rodearon el pequeño jardín circular frente a la entrada, inmediatamente bajaron cuatro sujetos de cada auto acomodándose estratégicamente cubriendo el espacio donde estaba el auto de en medio, Todos perfectamente uniformados con un traje militar negro. Uno de ellos se acercó hasta el coche de en medio y abrió la puerta adoptando una pose firme y dando un saludo con la cabeza.

Un sujeto de cabello negro uniformado de igual forma y de boina del mismo tono de su cabello bajó del auto, extendiéndole una mano a una chica de cabello lacio, del mismo color que el del sujeto, vestida con una falda de color azul y una playera negra. Ambos caminaron rodeados de los soldados hasta llegar a las escaleras.

- Alex, ve a buscar a Al, dile que su amiga… está aquí – pidió Edward mientras se acomodaba la corbata del uniforme. Alex tardó un poco en levantarse de la cabeza de Edward y finalmente fue a buscar a Alphonse.

Edward miraba un tanto exaltado todo lo que sucedía frente a el, ¿Quién era la amiga de su hermano?.

- Soy el teniente coronel Roy Mustang – dijo el sujeto levantando la mano. Más de cerca Edward pudo apreciar las estrellas en su uniforme, y también sus extraños ojos de un azul profundo.

- Edward Elric – saludó torpemente sin saber bien por que. Ambas manos se estrujaron notando la fuerza que aplicaba en un saludo el teniente Mustang. Edward inmediatamente abrió y cerró un poco la mano para aligerar el leve dolor que le dejó.

- Oye, oye, dile a tus guardaespaldas que no pisen el césped, mi madre se enojará si ve huellas en el – dijo un poco molesto al ver el numero de personas en el jardín.

- ¿Es necesario el drama del césped Edward? – la voz grave del Roy sonó con un tono de camaradería hacia Edward, sin embargo este no lo veía gracioso.

- ¿Son necesarios tantos guaruras?, ¿No te puedes cuidar solo? – respondió algo enojado Edward al sujeto frente a el. Apenas lo conocía y ya era alguien antipático para el.

- ¡Edward, se más respetuoso, es el hermano de Emily! – dijo Alphonse jalando a un lado a Edward evitando que el carácter de su hermano lo metieran en problemas.

- Discúlpalo Roy, suele hablar demás… - decía mientras le daba pequeños empujones a Edward alejándolo de la puerta, lo que Alexander encontraba gracioso y no podía evitar sonreír al respecto.

- ¡Alphonse!, ¿llegué antes?, solo fui a cambiarme de ropa y me apresuré, debí llegar después… - decía la hermosa chica de largo cabello negro subiendo deprisa las escaleras llevando una mochila azul sobre su hombro derecho.

- Para nada Emily, pasa, la mesa está servida, llegas justo a tiempo para comer – ambos chicos entraron a la casa seguidos por Alexander, dejando a Edward solo en la puerta.

- ¿Están tus padres?, quiero saludar a Hohenheim – dijo Mustang levantando la mirada del rubio y observando hacia adentro de la casa.

- No, ambos salieron de viaje – respondió Edward observando al pelinegro a los ojos.

- Pasaré por ella a las siete, cuídala bien, o de lo contrario tendrás problemas – sonrió el coronel Mustang poniéndose unas gafas obscuras y dando media vuelta.

- ¿Con quién? – inquirió Edward levantando la voz frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

- Conmigo – respondió divertido el coronel bajando los últimos escalones lanzándole una mirada de perfil al chico rubio antes de acomodarse los lentes y subir nuevamente al auto.

- Estúpido coronel, quién se cree que es para darme ordenes – decía al aire mientras cerraba la puerta, unos pasos de tras de el llamaron su atención y lo obligaron a girar.

- Te estamos esperando en la mesa – decía Alexander con una sonrisa en el rostro, Edward aflojó su corbata y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón.

La mesa era excesivamente larga para que solo comieran en ella cuatro personas, la comida lucía deliciosa y llena de color, Edward siempre estaba agradecido con el cocinero por sus increíbles obras de arte culinaria.

El reloj pasaba lento, Edward se levantó de su cama y se asomó por la ventana observando que el cielo ya casi estaba obscuro, talló un poco sus ojos y sacó un cuaderno de su mochila. Si tenía tarea la haría después ya que se sentía agotado. Últimamente era lo único que sentía, agotamiento.

Bajó unos escalones que dividían la parte superior de su habitación de la inferior y se dirigió a su closet, tomando una playera y un bóxer de color gris para después adentrarse más en el closet y abrir la puerta de cristal que conecta con el baño. Una ducha lo despejaría de todos esos pensamientos que le dan vueltas en la cabeza y que lo tienen tan aturdido.

~Supongo que no soy el único que tiene problemas existenciales, sin embargo, me siento como si lo fuera. ~

Desabotona la camisa blanca que cubre su bien formado cuerpo y la deja caer, seguidamente afloja el cinturón negro y se quita los pantalones al igual que los boxers.

El agua tibia de alguna forma le ayudaba a relajarse y poner la mente en blanco, casi como un analgésico que quita el dolor, o al menos lo anestesia.

El agua de la regadera caía graciosamente sobre su cabello rubio y escurría por sus hombros, era como un masaje, realmente era algo que disfrutaba.

El timbre de la casa sonó, Alexander se encontraba leyendo un libro en la sala, acomodó un separador y colocó el libro sobre una repisa de caoba.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a un soldado y después nuevamente al coronel que horas a tras había venido con la amiga de Alphonse.

- Vengo por Emily – dijo con una voz diferente a la primera vez, se escuchaba un poco tenso y también se le veía.

- En un momento viene – respondió cortésmente Alexander - Pasa, por favor -

Roy Mustang aceptó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y dio una señal para que lo esperaran fuera de la casa.

Alexander se apresuró a subir las escaleras para avisarle a Edward que el coronel ya había llegado, tocó un par de veces la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, seguramente debía estar dormido por lo que giró la perilla y se adentró.

Edward salía del baño con una pequeña toalla sujeta a su cintura, buscaba otra toalla más para secar su cabello cuando entró Alexander.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en la figura frente a el. Al vivir tanto tiempo con Edward ya antes lo había visto sin ropa y no era nada inusual para el, incluso a veces, cuando Edward llegaba alcoholizado el se encargaba de cambiar su ropa, sin embargo esto era algo nuevo, ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto Edward?, un extraño calor recorrió su cuerpo hasta el grado en que su frente comenzó a sudar, el solo miraba extasiado la espalda de Edward, sus fuertes brazos y…

- Alexander, no te escuché tocar, ¿Qué sucede? – Edward secaba su cabello con otra toalla mientras tomaba la playera gris.

- Ah… Este… - Intentaba recobrar el habla, pero su mente estaba arremolinada entre lo que veía, sentía y debía decir. – No, no es nada – se acercó un paso hacia Edward.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntaba mientras sacaba las manos de las mangas cortas de la playera. Esa extraña mirada en el rostro de Alexander volvió a aparecer. Hace un par de años, cuando Edward regresaba de una fiesta un poco pasado de copas, fue directo a la habitación de Alexander pues subir las escaleras parecía ser un acto imposible y sin querer, terminó durmiendo en su cama. A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Alexander lo miraba fijamente acostado aún lado de el, y por primera vez esa extraña mirada se reflejaba en su rostro, era cálida pero intrigante, diferente a la de indiferencia que generalmente tiene su rostro naturalmente.

Alexander dio un paso más casi automáticamente, aspiró un poco el aroma de Edward y entre abrió los labios, su temperatura corporal era realmente alta y al parecer sus acciones no eran controladas por su razón.

Edward se quedó quieto un segundo, intentando descifrar que sucedía, cuando el espacio entre ellos se acortó abruptamente, Edward observaba los ojos azules de Alexander demasiado cerca, finalmente entendió lo que sucedía.

Alexander rosó los labios de Edward con los suyos cuando un fuerte empujón lo obligó a separarse. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y miró a Edward con un semblante de asombro. Se puso de pié y sin decir más comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Había hecho algo que juró jamás hacer, rompió esa barrera que el mismo había puesto, y ahora, tenía que irse.

- Oye, a donde vas, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – gritó Edward lanzando la toalla con gran fuerza hacia Alexander. La puerta se abrió y la toalla cayó en el vacío justo en el momento en el que Alphonse y Emily pasaban. Alexander había salido tan rápido que Edward no logro verlo.

- Vaya Al, tu hermano si que es un gran anfitrión – decía Emily mirando a Edward con la pequeña toalla a la cintura.

- ¡Edward! – Gritó Alphonse empujando a Emily a un lado.

Edward se sonrojó y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Una delicada risa se escuchó al otro lado. En su mente solo podía ver a Alex acercarse a el. Alexander, el que era casi su hermano.

- Demonios… - dijo nuevamente a la nada caminando hacia el baño para terminar de vestirse.


	2. Buenas y malas noticias

La ruidosa alarma de Edward sonó destruyendo toda posibilidad de poder conciliar el sueño ésta noche. Aquel extraño encuentro con Alexander lo había tenido despierto durante toda la noche, como si no tuviera otras miles de razones para no dormir.

Empuja a un lado las finas sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y se pone de pié estirando sus músculos entumidos. No sabía bien que hacer, tal vez debía bajar y actuar como si nada o tal vez debía hablar con el sobre el tema, sin embargo, ¿Qué sucedería si sus obvias suposiciones eran reales?. No quería penar en ello, se sentía sumamente incomodo y extraño.

Entró a la ducha intentando dejar por la paz el tema, fingiría que nada había sucedido y tal vez todo volvería a la normalidad.

Al salir del baño caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación en busca de su uniforme, extrañamente no estaba en el lugar usual, abrió una gaveta y tampoco, su mirada se plantó en el calendario y observó la fecha.

- Maldición, lo olvidé por completo – hoy era el día en el que tomarían las fotos del anuario y de la generación entera, no había preparado el uniforme de gala.

La puerta rechinó de tras de el, Alexander entraba a la habitación con el uniforme de Edward en un brazo dejándolo sobre el escritorio, por un momento se quedó parado dando la espalda hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, era como si en cualquier momento giraría y le diría algo, sin embargo, reanudó su paso y salió de la habitación.

Edward miró todo desde la esquina, no esperaba que Alexander entraría después de lo del día anterior. Cruzó la habitación y comenzó a ponerse las prendas frente al espejo. Aún cuando no se habían visto ambos sabían que el otro estaba ahí y esa sensación de extrañeza se hacía presente, una que jamás habían sentido.

Unos minutos más tarde Alphonse salía del estudio, se asomó desde el barandal esperando a ver en el comedor a Edward pero el lugar estaba vacío, caminó un poco más y tocó en su puerta la cuál se abrió dejando ver a un Edward vestido de saco negro y largo abotonado hasta la mitad del cuello, su flequillos caían graciosamente a cada lado de su rostro y el resto de su cabello descansaba en la usual cola de caballo baja.

- Te ves muy bien hermano, ¿Cuál es la ocasión? – preguntaba Alphonse acomodándole un hombro del saco.

- Hoy es el día de la foto -

- Entonces debemos darnos prisa – Alphonse dio la vuelta y bajó por las escaleras seguido de Edward. En unos segundos dos chicas aparecieron con varios platos tan pronto los hermanos se sentaron, el olor que desprendía la comida era delicioso, jugo de naranja fresco, fruta en rodajas y una gran variedad de panes, Edward amaba comer en su casa, los platillos del chef por más pequeños que fueran siempre tenían un delicioso sabor.

Una silla rechinó y Alexander se sentó en la mesa, acomodando una servilleta en sus piernas, Edward no había notado que el también se había vestido muy formalmente ésta mañana.

- ¿Saldrás hoy, Alexander? – preguntó el rubio tomando un poco de café sin despegar la mirada de la mesa.

Alexander se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de Edward. Colocó los cubiertos a cada lado del plato y una ligera sonrisa salió de sus labios. Después de todo Edward no estaba molesto.

- Iré a entregar unos papeles a la universidad – contestó rápidamente.

Edward también había olvidado que Alexander pronto entraría a la universidad. Últimamente todo rodeaba en torno a Alexander.

- Edward, pasaremos por Emily, date prisa – Alphonse había devorado con rapidez el desayuno entero, a pesar de verse delgado Alphonse hacía muchas actividades, por lo que su cuerpo necesitaba una gran ingesta de alimentos, algo que aparentemente no se nota.

- Iré a lavarme los dientes y te espero en el auto, buena suerte Alex – dijo con una sonrisa el ojimiel y corrió hasta las escaleras, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

- Edward, yo… - comenzó Alexander, sin embargo Edward lo interrumpió y se levantó del asiento negando lentamente con la cabeza, odiaba ser tan frio con Alex, pero no quería hablar del asunto, al menos por ahora. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Una vez en el auto rojo, Edward manejaba a exceso de velocidad, había tardado más de lo que pensaba en su habitación y aún le faltaba recoger a Emily.

- ¿Hacia a donde, Alphonse? – preguntó el rubio un poco tenso.

- E-Edward, más despacio, quiero llegar en una pieza – Alphonse se aferraba al asiento a cada vuelta que Edward tomaba – Es por allá – dijo señalando un camino con grandes muros de ladrillo gris. El auto se adentró hasta llegar a una inmensa reja con una caseta de vigilancia.

El celular de Alphonse sonó.

- Emily, hemos llegado -

- Alphonse, por la caseta no, gira a la derecha por el camino sin pavimentar, nos vemos junto a la caballeriza – Emily colgó el teléfono, Alphonse le señaló el camino a Edward el cuál dudó en ir hacia donde Alphonse le decía, sin embargo, lo hizo.

El auto se detuvo a un lado del primer establo, justo en ese momento Emily salió de dentro y subió al auto.

- Listo, vamos – decía mientras se acostaba en el asiento trasero. Edward aceleró y se encaminó hacia la escuela sin entender por que hacía eso.

Finalmente habían llegado, Edward se estacionó en el lugar de siempre y bajó del auto notando que aún estaba a tiempo. Caminó unos pasos y le abrió la puerta a Emily. Edward no había notado lo hermosa que ella era, sus grandes ojos azules, su cabello largo y sedoso, su esbelta y bien torneada figura y sus largas piernas. En ese momento sonó el celular de Emily, Alphonse cerró los ojos como en un lamento y Emily dudó un poco en contestar.

- ¿Si? -

- No, no… pero no es necesario… - decía un poco afligida mientras caminaba en círculos.

- No tienes por que ser grosero – el tono de su dulce voz cambió volviéndose fuerte y severo.

- Escúchame bien Roy Mustang, yo ya estoy grandecita y puedo cuidarme sola –

- Si Roy… Por supuesto que no vine sola, Edward pasó por mi – Esa última oración hizo que Edward detuviera sus pasos, estaba casi seguro que eso significaba problemas para él.

Edward caminó hacia Alphonse mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, Alphonse dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, sin embargo Edward lo tomó por los hombros deteniéndolo y girándolo sobre sus talones para verlo de frente.

- ¿Por qué se enojó el hermano de Emily? – una voz obscura salía de la boca de Edward, Alphonse hizo una mueca graciosa y sonrió torpemente.

- No le gusta que Emily salga sin él o sin los guaruras - Emily seguía discutiendo tras ellos con el coronel Mustang, el cuál obviamente no era del agrado de Edward.

- Si me metes en problemas Alphonse te prometo que vendrás caminando por un mes – una risa nerviosa escapó de Alphonse mientras agachaba la cabeza. En ese momento Emily cerró el celular violentamente tomando a Alphonse de la mano y corriendo a gran velocidad. – ¡Lo siento Edward, te prometo que haré algo para enmendarlo! – la voz de Emily se alejaba al igual que una probable explicación.

¿A qué se refería?. El celular de Edward sonó.

Ahora lo entendía – Habla Edward – respondió tranquilamente.

- Te llevaste a mi hermana sin mi permiso, ¿Sabes lo que pudo pasar? – la voz grave de Roy hizo que el cuerpo de Edward tuviera un ligero espasmo, ~Qué demonios…~ pensó mientras hacía un mohín gracioso para si mismo.

- En mi defensa, yo no tenía idea de que no sabías que vendría con nosotros – se mantuvo al margen, no quería ser grosero, al menos lo intentaría.

- ¿No están tus padres y ya te sientes muy grandecito, no es así? - Edward cerró los ojos y apretó el celular con desmesurada fuerza, sus brazos se sacudieron y un color rojo apareció en su rostro.

- No tengo nada más que decir, adiós – picaba los botones del aparato intentando colgar, pero su desesperación y coraje eran tanto que no le atinaba.

- ¡Solo bromeo, no seas tan sensible! – finalmente encontró el botón adecuado y colgó, ¿Quién demonios se creía ese coronel prepotente?, él solo la había llevado de su casa a la escuela, no es como si fuera a morir en el camino…

Cada vez sentía más desprecio por el y ni lo conocía. Edward caminaba enojado, ensimismado en sus pensamientos sin notar como varias miradas se posaban sobre el, y era de esperarse puesto que el día de hoy luce mejor de lo normal.

El día transcurría tranquilo, la foto fue un éxito, y esa misma tarde Edward tuvo muchas proposiciones de noviazgo, sin embargo las rechazó, y no es que no le gustaran, muchas niñas eran muy bonitas y ya las conocía, pero en su cabeza hay un remolino que no lo deja pensar con claridad por lo que ahora no es el momento adecuado para tener una relación.

Solo faltaban dos clases más y podría ir a casa a descansar el fin de semana, Edward tomaba notas sobre todo lo que decía el profesor, sin embargo su mente divagaba en cualquier pequeña cosa en la que sus ojos se posaran, cuando repentinamente sonó una escandalosa alarma asustando a todos los estudiantes.

- Buen día para un simulacro… - el compañero de al lado le dijo dándole un codazo.

Todos rápidamente se ocultaron bajo los escritorios, hasta que la alarma cambiara de ritmo a dos toques, lo que significaba que podrían salir al área de seguridad, pero está vez había algo diferente. Fuera, en los corredores había mucha movilidad, Edward gateó un poco hasta quedar cerca de un ventanal para poder asomarse. Soldados. El lugar estaba lleno de ellos. Giró la cabeza y observó a uno que se dirigía con rapidez hacia el salón donde se encontraba.

- ¡Todos, formen una fila! – gritó el soldado. Todos se levantaron con sincronía y formaron la fila como se les había pedido. La realidad es que esto estaba lejos de un simulacro normal, había algo extraño que estaba causando nerviosismo.

El profesor se adelantó hasta donde estaba el soldado y comenzó a interrogarlo sobre el por qué de su presencia, sin embargo éste se rehusaba a decirle algo alegando que no tenía autorización de responder esas preguntas. Justo en ese momento el coronel Roy Mustang pasaba por el piso de abajo; Edward no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados acatando ordenes, el quería saber que estaba sucediendo; la puerta trasera siempre estaba abierta, sería su perfecto escape.

De todos los salones salían filas dirigiéndose a las bodegas de la escuela, las cuales eran subterráneas, esto se volvía cada vez más extraño.

Edward corría ocultándose entre los pilares de estilo griego que se encontraban en la escuela para evitar ser descubierto por algún sujeto de brigadas, si se le encontraba fuera de su grupo mientras un simulacro sucedía podría ser causa suficiente para ser expulsado.

Roy Mustang observaba por el rabillo del ojo el interior de cada salón sin necesidad de detenerse, hasta que sus ojos captaron un movimiento tras de si, podría reconocer ese cabello dorado donde fuera.

- Deberías estar en tu salón, no jugando al espía – dijo sin dejar de caminar en dirección a las oficinas administrativas de la institución.

- S-Soy de brigadas, yo me encargo que todos estén acatando las ordenes por su bien y el bien de todos los estudiantes, ¿Qué esta sucediendo? –mintió cuestionando al mayor.

- No es de tu incumbencia -

- ¿Te tengo que repetir mi función? – intentaba igualar el paso del mayor.

- Te he dicho que no es tu problema, Edward – escupió con una voz autoritaria. Está vez iba en serio.

Los pasos de Edward se detuvieron, algo andaba muy mal y lo averiguaría a como diera lugar. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al aula de suplementos, donde seguro encontraría la banda de los brigadistas que le serviría de disfraz.

Mustang continuó caminando hasta llegar a la oficina principal, donde se encontraba el director general el cuál ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

- Continuaremos conforme al plan, no quiero que el pánico se extienda – dijo Roy tomando asiento frente al escritorio.

- Roy, no puedo mentirle a los estudiantes, mucho menos a sus padres. ¿Qué se supone debo decir? – cuestionó intranquilo un hombre mayor vestido de traje gris.

- Dirás que es un simulacro como cualquier otro, tal vez puedes adórnalo un poco –

- Esto es algo muy serio Roy, si pronto el país entrará a una guerra es necesario que informe a los padres… - el anciano lucia verdaderamente acongojado, su principal preocupación eran los estudiantes.

- Escúchame, George. No estamos entrando a una guerra, al menos no aún, sin embargo tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor. Como mejor amigo de mi padre deberías saber que solo buscamos lo mejor, no solo por el hecho de que mi hermana estudie aquí, si no por que este lugar puede ser un blanco fácil de atacar si algún terrorista se lo propone – los ojos de Roy se clavaron en los del anciano, no quería que esta noticia se corriera y se creara una histeria colectiva que en vez de ser de ayuda perjudicaría a la población.

- Roy, ¿Estamos en peligro? -

El pelinegro se levantó de su lugar no sin antes tomar una lista que se encontraba en el escritorio del director. Como amigo quería decirle que todo marchaba bien, que los conflictos se solucionarían, sin embargo, como militar y basado en su experiencia, todo apuntaba a que una gran tormenta estaba por llegar.

- ¿Estas asustada? – preguntó Alphonse a Emily tomándola por la mano mientras caminaban a la bodega.

- Ya no – respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

- Emily Mustang – la voz de la maestra llamó su atención. Ambos giraron para encontrarse con el coronel justo al lado de la dueña de la voz.

- Tú sigue, ahora regreso – le dijo a Alphonse acariciando su mano con la otra libre.

Roy miró a Emily y ambos caminaron hacia un aula vacía.

- Sabía que me encontrarías, no importa lo que haga siempre tienes que tenerme vigilada – reprochaba la ojiazul al su hermano mayor.

- Si lo hago es por que eres mi hermana y es mi obligación cuidarte, si no fueras una mocosa inmadura lo entenderías en vez de hacer estupideces -

- ¡Solo vine a la escuela con un amigo! – gritó cerrando sus manos en puño, ¿Por qué tanto drama solo por eso?.

- Eres hija del secretario de la defensa nacional, ¿Sabes lo que significa?, ¿tu pequeña cabeza puede entender si quiera el riesgo en el que te encuentras constantemente? -

- No siempre podrán cuidarme… Yo solo quiero crecer como todos los demás, sin necesidad de estar rodeada de soldados a cada segundo – su cabeza se agachó, intentaba entender pero todo parecía excesivo, ella sentía que solo era sobreprotegida.

- Esta bien, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir y quiero que te quede claro que lo hago por que confió en ti y si dices algo puedes poner en riesgo a muchas personas.

Las guerrillas se han salido de control, el rey de Xing no planea cesar con los ataques a las bases militares que se encuentran en la frontera de nuestro territorio, existe un problema muy grande por la lucha de fronteras, la última vez que pudimos contactar con él dijo que dejaría caer todo el peso de su reinado para recuperar lo que le pertenece, lo que quiere decir… -

- Qué entraremos en guerra… - interrumpió cubriéndose la boca con una mano, su respiración de agitó y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle más rápido de lo normal.

- Estamos intentando hacer todo lo posible para que eso no suceda, el padre de tu amigo Alphonse es un negociador, el viajó a Xing hace unas semanas para intentar firmar un tratado territorial, pero si el Rey no lo acepta, tendremos que defendernos. ¿Puedes entender por que quiero que estés conmigo todo el tiempo? -

- Tengo que decirle a Alphonse – decía asustada mientras se aferraba al brazo del pelinegro.

- Emily, te confié todo esto por que eres mi hermana y se que no me defraudarás, ahora, ¿Pondrás de tu parte? – si se le ocurría hablar sobre la información confidencial de la que sabía más que muchos militares, todo sería un caos dejando al país en desventaja.

Tal vez no debió confiar en ella.

- Te prometo que no diré nada… - dijo resignada la chica de cabello largo. En ese momento se detuvo la alarma y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mayor Hawkeye.

- Teniente, el coronel Armstrong llamó. Malas noticias -

Debido a que el simulacro se alargó, los estudiantes salieron una hora más tarde que lo usual, Edward y Alphonse iban camino a casa. El rubio se encontraba de mal humor debido a que sus intentos de conseguir información fueron infructíferos y terminó castigado durante 3 semanas.

- Al menos es viernes, podremos descansar al fin – dijo Alphonse recostándose un poco más en el asiento

- Si – se limitó a decir Edward.

Alphonse entendió que Edward no quería hablar, por lo que el resto del viaje ambos permanecieron en silencio. Eventualmente Edward le pediría disculpas como siempre lo hacía.

Edward baja del auto cuando su celular sonó, era el numero de su padre.

- ¡Papá, ¿donde estas? – contestó Edward, el mal humor se le bajó un poco.

- Fuera del país Edward, solo llamo para decirte que llegaré esta noche. ¿Tu mamá no ha regresado? – la voz de Hohenheim se escuchaba desgastada y cansada, sin embargo Edward no prestó atención a ese detalle.

- No, aún no, la próxima semana regresará. ¿A que hora llega tu vuelo, quieres que vayamos por ti? -

- No hijo, está bien, llegaré tarde, no me esperen despiertos -

- Pero papá… - la llamada se cortó, Edward intentó remarcar el numero pero al parecer la señal del celular de su padre se había perdido.

- Alphonse, hoy llega papá – dijo aligerando la mueca, ya no lucía más enojado.

Hohenheim miró el celular por última vez antes de lanzarlo al río, un automóvil blindado lo esperaba, su rostro se observaba triste.

- Muy bien Hohenheim, es hora de poner en marcha el plan, ahora todo queda en tus manos – una sonrisa venenosa se formó en el rostro de un sujeto de piel pálida.


	3. Entumido

Entumido

Les traigo el tercer capitulo, ya pronto comenzará lo bueno, así que no se preocupen.

Sin mas que decir lean y espero sus comentarios.

- Edward, yo… - Alexander fue callado por los labios del rubio. Edward recorría lentamente la espalda de Alex cubierta por una fina camisa, sus labios se movían rítmicamente contra los del mayor saboreando la suave piel. Las manos del ojiazul bajaban por los costados del torso desnudo del rubio hasta llegar a los pantalones. Edward sintió un tirón que lo atrajo más hacia el cuerpo de Alex lo cuál lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

Repentinamente un sonido llamó su atención, la habitación estaba obscura y Edward yacía recostado sobre su cama; todo había sido un sueño a excepción del sonido que mirando bien provenía de su celular.

- No puede ser… - musitó al mirar el nombre del Teniente Mustang en la pantalla.

- ¿Sabes que hora es? – dijo molesto Edward observando el pequeño reloj en la parte superior de su celular, 2:30 a.m.

- ¿Ya ha llegado tu padre?, no puedo localizarlo en su celular, tengo un asunto importante que hablar con él… - Edward había olvidado por completo que su padre llegaba hoy. Inmediatamente se puso de pié y caminó hasta su puerta abriéndola con rapidez y observando una gran casa en penumbras.

- Aún no, ¿Para que quieres…?-

- Voy para allá – el coronel Mustang colgó. Los dientes de Edward rechinaron y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza, ese sujeto era realmente prepotente y antipático.

2:55, Edward se había vestido para esperar a su padre, quería hablar con el aunque fuera un poco, pero ¿Quién era ese coronel que repentinamente se había acercado tanto a su familia?, ¿Cómo conocía a su padre?. Estaba casi seguro que era debido al trabajo. El apellido Mustang ya lo había escuchado antes y no solo por Emily que se pasa la mitad de la semana en su casa, sino por el mismo coronel; estaba seguro de haberlo visto, pero simplemente no podía recordar del todo. Estar tanto tiempo encerrado en su propia cabeza lo ha alejado del exterior al grado de olvidar detalles cruciales. Se sentía entumido, atrapado dentro de si, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?.

A lo lejos se escuchaban las rejas cerrarse, Edward se asomó por un ventanal observando el coche negro del coronel. Al parecer a él también le urgía hablar con su padre; ésta era la oportunidad para preguntar y poder llenar esos huecos en su mente.

Edward abrió la puerta dejando ver a un pulcro y perfectamente uniformado coronel; cerro la puerta y ambos se dirigieron al estudio principal.

- Con el riesgo de sonar estúpido, ¿has venido a hablar con mi padre, cierto? – cuestionó Edward tomando asiento en un sofá de piel color vino ubicado justo en el medio de dos enormes libreros repletos de libros.

- Correcto – se limitó a decir el pelinegro quitando la boina de su cabeza dejando caer unos flequillos sobre su rostro.

- ¿Eres amigo de mi padre? -

- Trabajamos hace unos años en el cuartel general hasta que el fue transferido – hace cuatro años Hohenheim tuvo un trabajo en ciudad central alejándose de casa durante largos periodos de tiempo, algo que Edward si podía recordar.

- Nunca mencionó a ningún coronel Mustang -

- Es curioso que no me recuerdes; yo recuerdo a un chiquillo retraído que siempre al llegar de la escuela se encerraba a leer en la biblioteca por… ¿cinco o seis horas? – Edward bufó ante el comentario de Roy y comenzó a recordar.

Era verdad, cuando Edward tenía catorce años sus padres discutían todo el tiempo, él lo único que hacía era encerrarse en la biblioteca a leer, a esperar que sus riñas terminaran para que él no se diera cuenta que su familia se estaba desmoronando. Pero… ¿Cómo sabía eso el coronel?.

- Solía venir en las noches a discutir unos asuntos con tu padre, supongo que es normal que jamás te hubieras dado cuenta de con quién estaba Hohenheim -

- Ah, cierto. Siempre hablaba con alguien en su estudio… Así que eras tú -

Repentinamente un silencio incomodo se formó. Edward recordaba lo duro que fue aquel tiempo; sus padres planeaban divorciarse y él realmente no entendía o mejor dicho no quería entender el por que, pero la realidad es que su padre siempre le ha dado preferencia al trabajo.

- Alphonse y Emily se han vuelto muy unidos – la voz del coronel se suavizó.

- ¿Qué?, ah… si, es una chica agradable. No tenía idea de que tu eras su hermano – dijo Edward levantándose del sofá para tomar un libro.

- Papá ya tardó demasiado… - mencionó el rubio sacando su celular del bolsillo del pantalón, buscó entre sus contactos y marcó el numero de su padre, sin embargo éste no conectaba.

- ¿A ti no te dijo a que hora llegaría? – inquirió al coronel tomando asiento y abriendo el libro.

- No, solamente quedamos de vernos aquí, como siempre; a mi tampoco me contestó el celular – Roy comenzaba a conjeturar cosas en su mente, se preocupaba por que algo hubiera salido mal al final y Hohenheim estuviera en problemas, sin embargo en ese preciso momento una llave en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos sujetos. Edward se puso de pié para saludar a su padre; al entrar Hohenheim no lucía nada bien.

- Papá, es bueno verte – Edward sonreía manteniendo su distancia, a Hohenheim jamás le habían gustado las expresiones de cariño por lo que Edward siempre se mantenía a lo lejos, buscándolo.

- Edward, te dije que no me esperaras despierto, sube a tu habitación, es muy tarde y mañana tienes escuela – sentenció Hohenheim acomodando una gran maleta junto al sofá y poniendo un maletín negro en el escritorio.

- Pero mañana… -

- Te dije que te fueras, obedéceme por favor – la voz de su padre había sido clara y concisa, Edward ya entendía lo que sucedía, había sido estúpido al pensar que algún día la relación con su padre podría cambiar, que repentinamente el se volvería aquel padre cariñoso que inconscientemente siempre había deseado. El sabía que jamás iba a pasar. Qué estúpido había sido.

Edward soltó una melancólica sonrisa, bajó su rostro un poco dejando que sus flequillos dorados cubrieran su rostro. No lo volvería a intentar. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la puerta sin darse cuenta que era observado por unos ojos de tono azul profundo que habían mirado atentamente cada reacción.

- Toma asiento, estoy seguro que esperas escuchar buenas noticias – Hohenheim tomó asiento en el pequeño sofá del otro lado del escritorio.

- Es por eso que estoy aquí -

- Creí que tu padre estaría aquí también -

- Tuvo asuntos pendientes. El batallón que se encuentra en la frontera fue atacado – mencionó Mustang inexpresivo, seguramente Hohenheim ya sabría algo al respecto.

- No… lo sabía – las manos de rubio se detuvieron por un segundo para después recobrar su movimiento y abrir el maletín sacando una serie de documentos que paulatinamente iba entregando al coronel.

- Al parecer la guerra civil en Xing a terminado, ambos bandos han estado de acuerdo en lo mismo. Quieren la porción de territorio de la que fueron despojados. Estos sujetos son personas cerradas, no aceptarán firmar un pedazo de papel que los aleje de lo que creen es suyo por derecho. Sin embargo, logré postergar la fecha de la reunión con el Rey, hasta entonces tenemos un poco de tiempo para establecer un nuevo límite – no era lo que el teniente coronel Mustang esperaba escuchar pero al menos tenían una oportunidad de evitar que lo que más temía sucediera.

- La mitad de los recursos que posee éste país provienen de esa extensión de territorio. No será nada fácil entregarlo así como así. Supongo que a estas alturas no perdemos nada con intentar llegar a un acuerdo. No quiero más muertes -

Finalmente esa noche Edward había logrado conciliar el sueño, tal vez lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había sido lo que estuvo esperando durante mucho tiempo. Bien podría sentirse ofendido, traicionado o abandonado, sin embargo se sentía aliviado, un peso de su cuerpo había sido removido.

Al menos, según el.

Una semana ha pasado precisamente. El ambiente tenso que se vivía unos días a tras se había relajado un poco, al parecer se había llegado a un acuerdo para dividir aquel pedazo de territorio a la mitad, solo faltaba que llegara la fecha de la reunión con el rey de Xing que todos esperaban aceptara el acuerdo.

El coronel Mustang por su parte no baja la guardia, su experiencia e intuición lo obligaban a mantenerse a la defensiva hasta que todo esto terminara de una vez por todas; todos los días movilizaba a su gente para evitar tener sorpresas, la industria armamentista había tenido una gran demanda, todo para que la seguridad nacional no se pusiera en juego.

- Deberías descansar al menos un día. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo diferente a estar en el cuartel? – pregunta la mayor Hawkeye caminando al costado del teniente coronel Mustang.

- Ayer llevé a mi hermana a casa de su amigo – respondió leyendo con rapidez unos documentos.

- No me refiero a eso -

- No entiendo tu pregunta -

En ese momento Riza le arrebató los papeles de la mano y lo llevó hasta su oficina jalándolo del brazo casi como si se tratara de un niño.

- Tanto trabajo no es sano, hoy saldrás conmigo . Cámbiate, nos vemos en la recepción en 15 minutos – finalizó la rubia para salir caminando hacia el vestuario de damas.

Odiaba admitirlo pero realmente hace mucho tiempo no hacía algo diferente a lo usual pero como él lo ve, todo vale la pena. Si ha llegado tan alto en tan poco tiempo es por el arduo trabajo que hace como teniente y por supuesto que no se arrepentía de nada, sin embargo, a veces solo deseaba alejarse de ese mundo lleno de muerte y soledad.

Una vez fuera del cuartel Riza se encargaba de llevar a Roy a un lugar que ella encontraba agradable solo para distraerlo. Ella jamás lo había admitido, pero esa amistad incondicional que le había jurado una vez, poco a poco se había convertido en amor, uno que no tardaría mucho en salir.

En el camino, Roy observaba a través de la ventana pasar los arboles, miraba todo aquello que siempre había estado ahí y que jamás había visto con atención, cuando repentinamente, justo al otro lado de la calle sentado en una banca del parque principal miró a Edward leyendo un libro; últimamente ese chico rubio de ojos dorados se hacia presente a cada momento. No sabía bien que pasaba dentro de si, pero cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar compararlo consigo mismo, era algo extraño. Edward tenía cosas que el podía encontrar en su persona además de ese toque misterioso que tanto le llamaba la atención. Roy a lo largo del tiempo logró desarrollar una habilidad para leer a las personas, sin embargo, Edward le resultaba muy confuso.

Quizá solo eran ideas suyas.

- Hemos llegado – dijo Riza cortando el largo silencio que se había formado en el trayecto. Aparcó en el estacionamiento de un restaurante que desde a fuera se veía muy bien.

Una fuente con un pequeño lago lleno de peces se encontraba a la entrada, la decoración con dragones de madera le daba elegancia y las luces tenues un toque de romanticismo.

Un camarero se acercó a Riza y ésta le indico la mesa que quería para ellos dos. Al parecer había pensado esto con antelación. Roy miraba todo con gran desconcierto, era un lugar muy… diferente a lo que el acostumbra, sin embargo Riza lo llevaba, así que evitaría decir algo que la disgustara, no quería ser descortés.

Ambos cruzaron el restaurante entero hasta llegar a un pasillo con escalones de madera que cruzaban otro pequeño lago y a lo lejos se encontraba una mesa justo en el centro. Roy comenzaba a ver hacia donde iba todo.

- Solía venir a este lugar con mi madre y me padre – comenzaba la rubia abriendo una fina carta dorada.

- La comida se ve deliciosa -

- Lo es -

Riza miraba de vez en vez a Roy a los ojos, como buscando algo en el que le dijera que estaba haciendo lo correcto, sin embargo le era muy difícil encontrar algo en su rostro inexpresivo y serio.

- Deberías pedir el pato, tiene un sabor inigualable – recomendó ella acomodando las manos sobre sus piernas.

- Está bien – Roy levantó el rostro y con una mirada llamó al mesero el cuál tomó la orden y salió rápidamente.

- Es bueno salir sin soldados – dijo Roy subiendo un brazo a la mesa evitando hacer contacto visual con Riza.

- Deberías evitar pensar en todo lo que se refiere a la milicia -

- No puedo evitarlo, mi vida está ahí -

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, ambos miraban todo y a la vez nada. Había un cierto nivel de incomodidad que jamás se había hecho presente, no al menos en todo el tiempo que la llevaba de conocer.

Los platillos llegaron con rapidez, todo lucía y olía delicioso, Roy no pudo evitar saborear lo que observaba cuál niño ocasionando que Riza soltara una carcajada.

- Adelante, comienza – decía Riza mirando divertida a Roy. Esto se miraba más como la época de antaño cuando ambos bromeaban y no había grandes responsabilidades. Era lo que ambos extrañaban.

El sabor del pato era indescriptible, cada vez que colocaba el tenedor en su boca sentía ese sabor recorrer cada papila gustativa, Riza tenía un excelente paladar.

- Roy… hay algo que quisiera decirte – dijo Riza tomando una mano de Roy que reposaba a un costado del plato. Roy tragó en seco y clavó la mirada en el rostro de la rubia. Sabía que había algo diferente ésta vez.

- Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, no tengo miedo de mostrarte como soy y tampoco de ocultarte lo que siento – su voz se mantenía firme pero tranquila, como generalmente lo hace cuando hablan fuera del trabajo.

- Roy, estoy… - titubeó un instante pero rápidamente recobró la compostura – enamorada de ti -

Riza le estaba confesando su amor. La chica que jamás pensó que desearía tener una relación con alguien como él acababa de romper con todos esos pensamientos. Él también después de convivir mucho tiempo con ella había desarrollado cierto aprecio superior al cariño de una amistad fraternal. Tal vez era hora de aceptarlo y vivir un poco…

- Riza, lo siento… - las palabras salieron sin pensar, los ojos de Riza se entrecerraron como si algo se hubiera roto, él mismo no entendía lo que sucedía.

- No creo que… - iba a continuar pero la mano de Riza calló sus palabras.

- No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, solo quería que lo supieras – la rubia agachó la cabeza sonriendo para si misma, lo había hecho y no había vuelta a tras.

La cena continuó callada e incomoda. Ambos terminaban sus respectivos platillos y se dedicaban una que otra mirada, pero ninguna palabra más se cruzó.

Al salir del lugar, ella quería irse sola, no soportaría viajar junto a él después de todo lo que había sucedido, sin embargo él se ofreció a llevarla y no tomaría un no como respuesta.

Una vez que ya habían llegado, él la dejó hasta la puerta, ella le dedicó una sonrisa más y le dio un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole la agradable tarde. Estaba un poco dolida, pero no dejaría que se notara.

Él solo la miraba, se sentía un cobarde, no terminaba de entender que había sucedido…

La puerta se cerró.

El subió al auto y comenzó a manejar hacia su casa sin dejar de pensar en que se había comportado como un patán.

La luz del semáforo se puso en rojo, él se detuvo y paso sus manos por su cabeza en forma de desesperación soltando un golpe al volante, ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?.

Giró su rostro y miró por la ventanilla del auto la banca en la que Edward estaba sentado horas a tras y para su sorpresa él seguía ahí, acostado sobre la banca, en plena hora de la noche.

Su ceño se frunció y giró con rapidez el auto para estacionarse. Bajó del auto y justo cuando estaba asegurándolo observó a un par de sujetos acercarse al rubio.

Inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó, algo iba a salir mal.

Un golpe en el estomago lo obligó a despertarse, el libro que descansaba en su pecho calló al suelo, inmediatamente abrió los ojos y trató de respirar, sin embargo ésta simple acción le produjo un dolor intenso. Se puso de pié un poco mareado observando frente a él a dos sujetos con capuchas.

- Si nos das todo tal vez no te mueras, idiota – uno de ellos sacó una navaja y lo acorraló contra la pared justo detrás de la banca.

Edward comenzó a respirar profundo, primero tenía que calmar el dolor antes de intentar algo.

El segundo sujeto se acercó más a él tomándolo por un brazo e intentando sujetarlo por el cuello, sin embargo Edward en un rápido movimiento lo derribó dándole una patada baja.

El otro sujeto inmediatamente corrió hacia él soltando un golpe con la navaja…

Un ronco gemido se escucho, Edward lo detuvo con la mano de la cuál comenzó a brotar sangre.

En ese momento apareció otro sujeto de mayor estatura lanzando al suelo de un solo golpe al tipo de la navaja, Edward casi no pudo mirar como caía debido a la rapidez del golpe y de todo lo que pasaba.

- ¿Estas bien? – cuestionó el pelinegro observando la mano de Edward; este asintió y retrocedió un poco.

Ambos sujetos se pusieron de pie con un poco de dificultad y comenzaron a correr.

Edward se quitó la chamarra y cubrió su mano con la misma para evitar el sangrado, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules del Teniente.

Nuevamente aparecía de la nada.

Ésta vez para salvarlo.

¿Qué les pareció?, déjenme saber cualquier cosa que les pase por la cabeza al leer, si no les gusta también. Todo lo que digan sirve para mejorar por mi y para ustedes.


	4. Traición

¡Siento la demora!, he estado ocupado con la escuela y otros proyectos, pero aquí les traigo otro capitulo.

Quiero aprovechar para agradecerle a todas aquellas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review que como ya saben es lo que más nos encamina a seguir escribiendo. Por favor déjenme saber todo lo que piensen.

Una semana ha pasado desde el incidente en aquel parque, la herida en la mano de Edward ya casi está curada por completo y las cosas paulatinamente han mejorado, exceptuando por lo que ha tenido que pasar Edward desde entonces.

El rubio va caminando por la calle hacia la biblioteca local, en su rostro se ve la notable molestia al verse escoltado por los guaruras que hace muchos años ya no necesitaba, pero desde el incidente su madre les pidió lo cuidaran de cualquier cosa, por otra parte a Hohenheim la noticia no pareció alterarle, algo que a Edward tampoco le causó gran sorpresa

- ¡Edward!, ¿A dónde vas? – gritó un chico de cabello castaño corriendo para alcanzarlo sujetando un par de sobres en la mano.

- Hola, Alexander. Voy a entregar unos libros a la biblioteca – dijo el rubio sin quitar la mirada del edificio junto a él, cada vez que hablaba con Alexander no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco, por eso evitaba enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Últimamente cada vez que estaba cerca de él se sentía curiosamente nervioso, una sensación que no le molestaba.

- Bernard, Jona, Axel, Lois, Hola chicos – saludo de igual forma a los corpulentos y enormes sujetos rodeando a Edward – Tu madre se asustó mucho, ¿verdad? – cuestionó el ojiazul mirando a un Edward tranquilo caminar.

- Si, pero aún así exagera, puedo cuidarme solo – un guardaespaldas de cabello negro corto y lentes obscuros rió un poco ante el comentario de Edward, el cuál giró sobre sus talones para encararlo.

- ¿Te parece gracioso Axel, lo que a mi me molesta a ti te causa gracia?- preguntó Edward dando pequeños golpes con su dedo índice en el pecho del sujeto de mayor tamaño.

- No joven Edward – dijo olvidando lo gracioso del tema, Edward se miraba serio y por lo que había escuchado era muy temperamental así que lo mejor sería no molestarlo.

- Más te vale, podría darte una paliza con las manos atadas. Cosa que no haré – los otros sujetos rieron por lo bajo al mirar como Edward reprendía a Axel.

- Tú, Bernard. Cállate y carga mi mochila. Espérenme aquí afuera, solo dejaré los libros - finalizó Edward subiendo unas pequeñas escaleras para adentrarse en un enorme edificio barroco seguido por Alexander.

- No deberías enojarte, ella solo procura verte bien – decía el chico más alto colocándose junto al rubio.

- No, yo no me enojo – el rostro de Edward estaba contraído en una mueca graciosa con el cejo fruncido y una sonrisa falsa lo que parecía muy gracioso para Alexander quien comenzó a reír.

Edward puso los libros sobre un escritorio en medio de varias mesas rodeadas de estantes muy altos con cientos de libros, un señor de edad avanzada se acercó a al rubio tomando los libros y lo saludó cordialmente.

- Edward, tengo tu pedido, en un segundo lo traigo – sonreía el viejito mientras se encaminaba a la bodega.

El rubio cerró los ojos y aspiró un poco de aire, el aroma peculiar de la biblioteca lo embriagaba, era una mezcla de hogar con el aroma de un libro nuevo, jamás se cansaría de ese aroma.

- Nos preocupaste mucho a todos – la mano de Alexander acarició los flequillos rubios de Edward, el ojidorado se tensó un poco y clavó la mirada en los ojos de Alexander, instintivamente Edward apartó la mano de su compañero, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir esa calidez que últimamente Alex irradiaba.

- No veo por que se preocupan tanto, no me hicieron nada – los ojos de Alexander se tornaron profundos y sinceros, algo que Edward pudo notar.

- Vamos a la casa de árbol esta noche como en los viejos tiempos – Alexander se cruzó de brazos esperando escuchar una respuesta del rubio, sin embargo él solo se limitó a tomar los libros que el anciano le daba para después marcharse.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios del ojiazul mientras seguía a Edward con la mirada.

- Ya no necesitaré de sus servicios, ¡es mejor que se larguen! – gritó a los enormes sujetos que esperaban fuera del edificio.

- ¡Alphonse, ya llegué! – gritó mientras cerraba la puerta, sin embargo no hubo respuesta. Generalmente Alphonse baja corriendo para recibirlo y preguntarle como estaba o alguna otra cosa. Edward colocó los libros sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la puerta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, tal vez estaba dormido o tal vez estaba con los audífonos puestos.

El rubio dio unos pasos más y sin tocar se adentró en la habitación de su hermano, dentro yacía el ojimiel acompañado de Emily, sus ojos se abrieron un poco al observarlos a ambos sentados en la cama, besándose.

Edward hizo un mohín gracioso para apresurarse y salir de la habitación, una pequeña risa salió de su pecho, nunca creyó encontrar a su hermano en tal forma.

- ¡Edward! – la voz de Alphonse sonó dentro de la habitación, Edward recuperó la compostura y observó abrirse la puerta.

- Eh… supongo que nos viste – decía con pena Alphonse mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y se rascaba la nuca.

- Tranquilo, Alphonse. No pasa nada – le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano menor. Lo conocía y sabía que él era todo un caballero.

- Es solo que… - las palabras de Alphonse fueron calladas por la mano de Emily quién lo jalaba hacia atrás.

- Edward, por favor, no le digas a mi hermano o vendrá y armará un gran problema y yo realmente no quiero que algo malo pase y…- la dulce chica hablaba muy rápido y Edward no podía evitar reír.

- Emily, fue solo un beso, no es gran cosa… Además tu hermano y yo casi no hablamos…- en ese momento un fuerte golpe en la planta baja los alertó a los tres, el padre de Edward entraba a la casa completamente enojado, sus ojos mostraban preocupación y sus movimientos bruscos algo de nerviosismo. Edward empujo a Emily dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si.

- Hohenheim, sabes que no estamos bromeando, el periodo de tiempo se termina y tu no tienes nada, esto no le gustará al señor Zachary – decía la voz de un hombre joven seguido del cerrar de un par de puertas. Edward puso su dedo índice en sus labios en señal de que guardaran silencio Alphonse y Emily para después entre abrir un poco la puerta y echar un vistazo.

En el piso de abajo habían dos sujetos uniformados de azul marino, no era el mismo uniforme de la milicia que generalmente veía, repentinamente sus ojos se fijaron en las dos pistolas que yacían a cada lado del cinturón de ambos sujetos, nada de esto era normal, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo reafirmando sus sospechas.

- Algo no anda bien, iré a ver que está sucediendo, no hagan ningún ruido y cierren la puerta con seguro – decía Edward mientras se dirigía a la ventana.

Cuando era niño solía escaparse por el tejado para ir a las caballerías. Descubrió que es posible entrar a cada habitación de la casa desde el techo y si la ventana esta abierta, un truco que lo sacó de muchos problemas.

Abrió la ventana y comenzó a escalar por las juntas de la pared, no sin antes mirar que no hubiera nadie que lo pudiera ver. Subió hasta el pequeño balcón en el tercer piso el cuál le daba vista plena sobre el terreno. Fuera de la casa, había un coche negro completamente blindado y sin banderas como solían tener los coches típicos de la milicia. Gateó por el techo para evitar ser visto hasta el otro lado de la casa donde se encontraba el estudio de su padre. Por fortuna, el jardinero no había cortado los arbustos que rodeaban la parte trasera de la casa y eso le ofrecía un escondite perfecto. Bajó con cuidado sobre el techo del estudio hasta encontrarse con el árbol de flores rosas que crece justo a un lado de la casa, subió a el y de un ágil salto cayó entre los arbustos, solo le faltaría escabullirse hasta llegar a la ventana del estudio.

- Sabes que no estas muerto por mi, el señor Zachary se hubiera encargado de matarte por si mismo, deberías sentirte con suerte – decía la voz joven.

- Claro que lo se, pero no es cosa fácil entrar a la base de datos, los sobornos ya no funcionan, tuve que asesinar a un colega hace un par de días para que no me delatara –

Asesinar.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron al escuchar de la voz de su padre tales palabras, sus manos se pararon al igual que sus rodillas, el aliento poco a poco se volvió escaso…Asesinar… Jamás creyó escuchar esa palabra salir de su padre, era imposible lo que escuchaba, sus dedos se encajaron en la tierra y avanzó nuevamente hasta quedar recargado de espalda contra la pared escondido entre los arbustos bajo la ventana.

- Te quedan dos semanas Hohenheim, y tanto tu como yo corremos peligro, no puedo darme el lujo de estar viniendo cada vez que te metes en problemas desde Xing, sabes que mi cabeza tiene precio aquí – la voz del sujeto se acercó peligrosamente hasta donde Edward se encontraba.

- ¿Estas seguro que estamos solos? – cuestionó la voz joven al mirar entre las ramas el cabello dorado de Edward.

- Por supuesto, Edward y Alphonse aún no regresan de la escuela y ordené explícitamente que nadie estuviera hoy – Hohenheim se encontraba sentado guardando en un maletín un par de discos y unos documentos que posteriormente le entregaría al sujeto, pero repentinamente un golpe lo hizo caerse de la silla tirando el maletín consigo.

- Detesto las mentiras Hohenheim, si nos traicionas te juro que tu con todo tu maldito pueblo se van a morir, sin mencionar que tu familia, bueno… ya sabes como trabajamos en Xing a los prisioneros – una sonrisa lasciva se formó en el rostro del tipo.

En ese momento el bolsillo de Edward comenzó a vibrar, inmediatamente giro el rostro hacia su bolsillo y sacó el celular mirando un nuevo mensaje.

Coronel Mustang:

No puedo localizar a Emily, dile por favor que no tardo en llegar por ella.

Edward se comenzó a preocupar, si Roy llegaba y encontraba a su padre con ese sujeto algo de colosales consecuencias sucedería. Quería poder seguir escuchando todo el sucio plan en el que su padre era participe, sin embargo, temía por lo que pudiera suceder. Comenzó a arrastrarse por la tierra hasta salir por la parte trasera de la casa, estaba seguro de que muy poco tiempo le quedaba antes de que el coche del coronel se apareciera en la reja principal de su casa, la tención subía, intentaba moverse más y más aprisa.

- Tomen todas sus cosas, nos vamos – dijo entrando por la ventana de la habitación ágilmente tomando la mochila de Emily y asegurándose de que nadie los hubiera escuchado.

- Hermano, ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionaba Alphonse algo preocupado, no era normal que Edward actuara de esa forma.

- Tenemos que irnos, date prisa, saldremos por el camino de atrás – finalizo saliendo nuevamente por la ventana extendiéndole una mano a Emily.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que los tres estuvieran corriendo por el jardín hasta el garaje junto a la salida trasera, Edward abrió una gran puerta negra donde su padre guardaba los carros que más le gustaban y abrió las puertas del primero que vio.

- Emily, llámale a tu hermano y dile que nosotros te llevaremos a tu casa – pidió Edward encendiendo el motor, estaba tan preocupado por que Roy no se apareciera que no se había detenido a pensar con claridad lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Roy?, No, espera, Edward me llevará a casa, no, no se… - en ese momento Edward le arrebató de las manos el celular a Emily mientras conducía.

- Ya vamos en camino, no tienes por que molestarte en venir – decía Edward mientras aceleraba.

- No es ninguna molestia, pero estoy por llegar, realmente no le veo sentido a todo… - un automóvil azul en dirección contraria a él se acercaba a gran velocidad, giró un poco su cabeza y logro observar que se trataba de Edward, Alphonse y su hermana.

- ¿A que estas jugando, Edward? – el tono de voz de Roy cambió, giró el volante y comenzó a conducir hacia el auto azul.

- Te dije que yo la llevaría – respondió el rubio para colgar el teléfono y devolverlo a su dueña.

Emily sonrió por lo bajo mientras Alphonse la miraba. Había logrado su cometido y por ahora Hohenheim no tendría más problemas.

Una vez en casa de los Mustang, Edward estacionó el automóvil fuera del portón, justo donde estaban los guardaespaldas y demás gente de la milicia. No bajó del auto, solo esperaría a que el coronel fuera por Emily y después se marcharía a algún otro lado lo suficientemente lejano como para poder darle tiempo a su padre de terminar sus asquerosos y deplorables actos.

Levantó el rostro un segundo y miró por el espejo retrovisor bajar a un perfectamente uniformado Roy Mustang, odiaba admitirlo pero el solo mirarlo le causaba cierto estremecimiento, no quería ni pensar que sucedería si se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, era un poco intimidante, sin embargo jamás le diría nada, no hasta que las cosas con su padre se arreglaran.

El cristal de la ventana sonó, Edward regresó a la realidad de sus pensamientos y giró la cabeza para encarar a un serio coronel agachado a la altura de la ventana del auto; Edward bajó la ventana mientras trataba de mostrar un rostro indiferente al del mayor.

- Supongo que estas molesto – dijo Edward regresando la mirada hacia el parabrisas.

- ¿Puedes bajar del auto? – sonó la grave voz del coronel mientras se recargaba en el toldo del auto.

Edward dudó por un segundo si debía bajar o no, a decir verdad no se veía molesto pero tal vez…

- Por favor… - no hubo respuesta por parte del rubio, el seguro del auto se levantó y la puerta se abrió, Edward salió lentamente preparado para lo que fuera a suceder, sin embargo al parecer exageraba. El coronel Mustang solo lo miraba. Edward se apartó unos flequillos del rostro cuando la mano de Roy se levantó en el aire.

- Gracias por traer a mi hermana – dijo sin musitar, sus ojos miraban de pies a cabeza a Edward cubierto de tierra, se le hacía un poco extraño sabiendo que esos chicos siempre vestían bien, sin embargo aún eran niños, al menos para él.

- Disculpa mi apariencia, me caí del caballo – mintió.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –

- Si, no fue nada grave – el rubio giró un poco su rostro para mirar a Alphonse quien lo observaba en forma reprobatoria, pero, ¿Qué se suponía que le dijera?, ¿Qué se escabulló por los arbustos para escuchar una conversación del traidor de su padre?.

En ese momento Edward entendió lo que sucedía, sus labios se abrieron un poco para poder respirar por la boca, sus corazón se aceleró y una cubetada de agua fría recorrió su espalada, traidor, su padre no era más que un simple traidor.

- ¿Edward? – la voz de Alphonse lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto mientras observaba que aún sujetaba la mano de Roy quien a su vez lo miraba muy extrañamente.

- Ah, lo siento, me distraje – inmediatamente soltó el agarre entre él y el coronel.

- Coronel Mustang, ¿Es posible que Alphonse se quede un par de horas aquí? –

- No veo problema – dijo el pelinegro observando el drástico cambio en Edward.

- Edward, ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió Alphonse acercándose al rubio y tomándolo por el brazo.

- Escucha, Alphonse… - lo sujetó de igual forma por el brazo libre y lo alejó un poco de donde se encontraba el coronel para que no los escuchara - Papá está metido en problema grande, no quiero arriesgarte así que por ahora espera aquí, no puedes decir nada de nada, solo quiero charlar con él para saber bien que está sucediendo…- sin embargo fue interrumpido por Alphonse quién pedía acompañarlo y saber con claridad que es lo que Edward sabía, pero si hablaba seguro también el correría peligro.

- Lo siento, Al. Debo hacer esto solo – le dio un ligero empujón. Alphonse lo miraba incrédulo, jamás le había ocultado nada y está vez lo había apartado de su camino.

Edward entró en el auto sin dar una excusa más y se encamino nuevamente hacia su casa, mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto más coraje y rabia le daba, Hohenheim no era más que un simple y sucio traidor que anteponía sus intereses a su propia familia. Pisó el acelerador y estrujó con gran fuerza el volante.

Del otro lado de la calle un auto negro comenzó a avanzar detrás de Edward, un sujeto dentro del auto abrió el celular y comenzó a marcar las teclas.

- Acaba de abandonar la casa del Coronel – sonó la voz grave del hombre.

- De acuerdo, lo interceptaremos al llegar – el celular se cerró.

Al llegar a la reja principal Edward tuvo que bajarse del auto para abrirla manualmente puesto que nadie del personal se encontraba ese día en la casa, giró la llave y en ese preciso momento un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo perder el conocimiento cayendo contra el suelo.

Todo resultaba confuso, no podía distinguir con claridad los sonidos, ni mucho menos concretar una imagen, todo daba vueltas y era borroso, sus manos le dolían al igual que sus piernas, sin mencionar el insoportable dolor en la cabeza.

- Me diste tu palabra de que harías esto sin juegos Hohenheim y mira con lo que nos saliste – un fuerte golpe le fue propinado en el estomago.

- Qué se podía esperar de un miserable y patético traidor – una fuerte patada en la cabeza.

El solo respirar se volvía la tarea más ardua para él, el dolor interno que sentía le imposibilitaba hablar, sin embargo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba soló algunos murmullos.

- No… S-sabía que…E-Edward estaba ahí, no lo lastimen – pedía mientras se intentaba levantar en vano.

- Que idiota eres al meter a tu hijo en esto, no sabes como deseo matarlo frente a ti para verte sufrir infeliz – un sujeto de cabello largo y verdoso se relamió los labios sujetando de la cola de caballo a Hohenheim.

- ¡Míralo!, está indefenso, con un solo golpe podría matarlo – una carcajada demente se escapó de su garganta.

- ¡Basta!, lo necesitamos vivo si queremos seguir con el plan, no podemos darnos el lujo de arruinar todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, no seas idiota – una voz femenina se escuchó en el cuarto, de las sombras una mujer vestida con el mismo uniforme se presentó, quitándose la gorra del mismo color que retenía su largo y ondulado cabello.

- Tal vez diga la verdad y el chiquillo se escabulló, debe ser o si no tendremos que matarlo – los labios rojos de la mujer sonrieron.

- No metan a Edward en esto, les prometo que tendré la información lo antes posible, pero no hieran a mis hijos – pedía Hohenheim retorciéndose en el suelo.

- Escúchame bien miserable idiota, más te vale cumplir con el trato o tu familia y todo tu país se van a ir al infierno –

El sujeto de pelo verde tomó un vaso con brandy y lo lanzó contra el rostro de Edward mojándolo e hiriéndolo en la frente, una grito de dolor se escapó de los labios del rubio.

Sus ojos se abrían con dificultad debido al ardor que el alcohol le causaba, comenzaba a identificar siluetas y olores.

- Gusano… - canturreo la voz acida del sujeto – Te metiste en muchos problemas – decía mientras se agachaba a un costado de Edward – Tal vez te matemos – la larga lengua del tipo lamió la mejilla del rubio humedecida por la bebida; Edward inmediatamente se removió del asco.

- ¡Aléjate de mi! – intentaba gritar pero le costaba trabajo, su cuerpo estaba atado de pies a cabeza.

- ¡No Edward, no hagas nada! – pedía Hohenheim levantándose a tumbos y caminando hacia él.

- ¡No me toques, maldito traidor! – escupió Edward a su padre.

Hohenheim detuvo su paso soltando el aliento, la mirada de Edward ya no era como antes, al fin lo veía como lo que realmente era, un enemigo, alguien desconocido y extraño. Se lo había ganado.

- Este es el trato Hohenheim, si para el final de esta semana no tienes lo que te pedimos, tu hijos se mueren, sin mencionar a la pobre y frágil de tu esposa – sonrió la mujer tras él. Inmediatamente Hohenheim giró y apresó a la mujer deteniendo sus manos con un brazo y con el otro estrujando su cuello.

- Si tocas a Trisha te prometo que yo mismo te mando al infierno – el rostro de la mujer no se deformó ni un segundo, la sonrisa lasciva permanecía a pesar de que estaba siendo estrangulada. Un sujeto de gran tamaño salió de la nada golpeando en el rostro al rubio mayor, lanzándolo contra un librero vacío.

Edward se asustó un poco por la velocidad y el impacto del golpe, seguramente su padre estaba muy mal herido, sin embargo había logrado hacer ese movimiento tan rápido. Estaba seguro de que el solo podría detener a esos tres, pero tal vez lo tenían acorralado por un lado en el que no podía cometer errores. ¿Qué sucedería si tenían a su madre y a Alphonse vigilados como lo tenían a él?, no quería ni pensarlo, intentó ponerse un segundo en los zapatos de su padre pero no podía soportar pensar que no era más que un traidor.

- Cuando todo esto termine, yo misma destruiré todo lo que alguna vez has amado Hohenheim – pateó el estomago nuevamente del rubio.

- Se que tu no eres nada tonto chiquillo, si dices algo de lo que escuchaste ya sabes que puede pasar, a cada paso que des, en cada lugar en el que te intentes esconder, ahí vamos a estar, vigilándote, así que ten mucho cuidado…- la voz de la mujer fue interrumpida por la melodía del celular de Edward.

- Es del coronel Mustang – dijo el peliverde mirando la pantalla del aparato.

- Encárgate de él –

- Hola, Roy. – sonó la voz de Edward a través de la boca del sujeto de cabello verde, el rubio intentó gritar pero una puñetazo en la mandíbula lo obligó a callar no sin antes soltar un gemido de dolor.

- Ya es tarde, ¿vendrás por Alphonse?, o ¿prefieres que lo lleve a tu casa? – dijo el pelinegro seriamente a través de la bocina.

- Lo siento, Roy. Me entretuve arreglando unas cosas con mi padre, enseguida voy para allá – el sujeto colgó el teléfono.

- Dirás que cuando ibas por Alphonse unos tipos robaron tu celular y que repentinamente perdiste la memoria – dijo clara y pausadamente la mujer. Esbozó una sonrisa y besó la frente del rubio para darle un último golpe dejándolo nuevamente inconsciente.

Se que hasta ahora no ha habido mucho yaoi, pero les prometo que pronto van a quedar más que satisfechas, espero les haya gustado y recuerden que también espero sus reviews.

Nos vemos pronto.


	5. El Comienzo

El constante sonido repetitivo de la maquina junto a él lo obligo a despertarse, sentía el cuerpo molido y la cabeza le dolía en exceso.

- ¡Edward!, tranquilo. No te muevas – pedía el ojimiel levantándose de su asiento junto a la cama donde Edward reposaba.

- No tan fuerte… Al – pedía Edward llevándose una mano a la cabeza. El catéter que llevaba puesto hacía de esta simple tarea algo incomodo y difícil.

Sus parpados pesaban, su vista era borrosa y su cuerpo estaba molido; apenas podía recordar lo que había sucedido.

- Edward, nos tenías muy preocupados – decía el hermano menor intentando recuperar la fuerza, por poco pierde a su hermano y ahora al verlo frente a él con los ojos abiertos era como si le quitaran una tonelada del pecho.

Una mano de Edward se encontró con la de Al y la estrujo con toda la fuerza que podía. Lentamente comenzó a sentarse sobre la cama a pesar del mareo y las constantes punzadas en su cabeza; parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó la vista para observar a su hermano frente a él, sus ojos tenían ojeras, se notaba bastante cansado, sin embargo una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios haciendo que todo fuera mejor.

- ¿Y mamá Alphonse? – preguntaba Edward observando que sólo se encontraba el castaño en la habitación. Repentinamente los ojos de Alphonse se cerraron un poco y su semblante nuevamente se entristeció.

- ¿Qué sucede Al? – pedía Edward aferrándose a los hombros de su hermano menor.

- No sabemos donde está… Papá fue a buscarla y creemos que… - Alphonse comenzaba a alterarse. En sus suposiciones estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera sido secuestrada, pero… ¿Por qué?.

Edward se levantó un poco más y abrazó a su hermano. Después de todo esos sujetos iban muy en serio. Sus dientes rechinaron, Edward no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a su familia.

Quitó la sabana que cubría su cuerpo y se disponía a ponerse de pie, sin embargo un fuerte dolor en un costado derecho lo obligo a caer de rodillas.

- ¡Edward, tienes una costilla rota, no puedes levantarte! – decía Alphonse mientras ayudaba a su hermano a volver a la cama. En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al teniente coronel Roy Mustang en su habitual uniforme negro.

- Escuché ruido y pensé que Edward había despertado. Me da gusto saber que no estas muerto – sonrió mientras se acercaba a la cama.

- ¿Tu qué haces aquí? – preguntaba Edward con una mueca de dolor mientras se sujetaba el costado y se intentaba acomodar nuevamente.

- ¡Edward, deberías cuidar tu boca!, Roy fue el que te trajo en primer lugar – mencionaba el ojimiel mientras presionaba un botón para llamar a una enfermera.

Edward bajó la mirada estando consciente de que sobre él se posaba la del coronel, quizá después de todo no era tan molesto como creía.

- Supongo que te debo agradecer… -

- De nada –

Dos toques sonaron en la puerta. Una enfermera de cabello café entró rápidamente a checarle los signos vitales a Edward mientras anotaba en una tablilla algunas cosas que el ojidorado no alcanzó a ver.

- Debes estar adolorido por estar tanto tiempo acostado, no te preocupes, es normal. Pronto recuperarás la completa movilidad de tu cuerpo – decía la enfermera mientras checaba la bolsa de suero a un costado de la camilla.

- ¿Tanto tiempo acostado?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en el hospital? – cuestionó clavándole la mirada a Alphonse.

- Estuviste dos semanas en coma… Cuando te encontramos estabas muy mal herido y atado, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntaba Alphonse sin darse cuenta que Edward se había perdido en su mente.

Dos semanas en coma, una serie de eventos se arremolinaron en su cabeza hasta que finalmente recordó que aquél sujeto le había dicho a Hohenheim que sólo tenía dos semanas más pero no estaba seguro para qué, algo debía hacer. Sin embargo si le decía una sola palabra a Roy corría el riesgo de que algunos de esos asesinos estuvieran cerca y pudieran herir a alguien de su familia.

Toda esta situación lo dejaba lleno de una innecesaria frustración, sabía que de una u otra manera alguien perdería, solo esperaba que todo eso terminara una vez por todas.

- Yo mismo me encargaré de que tus padres regresen bien, Edward – la grave voz del general irrumpió en el silencio que se había formado. El rubio levantó un poco el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos del coronel y repentinamente dejó de sentir que caía.

No se resistía, no como la primera vez. Odiaba pensar en la seguridad que el coronel irradiaba. No podía o mejor dicho no se permitía pensar de esa manera.

Los días pasaban lentos y no había ni una sola llamada. El rastro de Hohenheim había desaparecido por completo. Edward se recuperaba físicamente pero por dentro estaba hecho un desastre, no sabía como controlar todo lo que sucedía en su cabeza; diversos pensamientos se formaban y sus conjeturas eran cada vez peores. No podía dejar de pensar en los horribles escenarios a donde todo iba.

Finalmente después de algunas semanas de terapia su cuerpo estaba casi curado por completo. Había perdido mucho peso debido a que la comida del hospital no era de su agrado y no había podido ejercitar como antes solía hacerlo.

Un mes ya había pasado desde que despertó del coma; un mes sin saber de su madre y de Hohenheim; un mes de vivir con un nudo en la garganta y sin embargo no todo era malo. El coronel Mustang se estaba encargando de encontrar a los padres de Edward. No sólo por el hecho de que Hohenheim representaba un valioso recurso para la armada si no por que era un colega y también por que desde hace algún tiempo esas dos familias se habían acercado en formas extrañas.

Todos los días el coronel Mustang se presentaba en el hospital para ver como seguía Edward. Un detalle extraño para algunos debido a que el coronel no era una persona que se inmiscuyera en asuntos que no le incumben, pero después de todo le había tomado cierto aprecio al chico. Era una amistad que ninguno quería y que sin embargo ya existía.

- Al fin podré regresar a casa – decía Edward mientras se terminaba de vestir.

- No te apresures, aún no puedes hacer todo lo que hacías antes, debes ser más cuidadoso – el ojimiel guardaba algunas cosas en una maleta pequeña para después dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la habitación.

Edward entró al baño y mojó sus manos para después pasarlas por su cabello que ya había crecido bastante, unos centímetros por debajo de la espalda alta; tomó una liga y peinó su cabello en una coleta baja cuando un mensaje en el celular llamó su atención. Era de Alexander diciéndole que no iba a poder ir esta vez debido a la universidad. En todo el mes Alexander solo se presentó en algunas ocasiones siempre alegando que tenía cosas que hacer y a decir verdad Edward lo prefería de esa forma. Le resultaba muy incomodo estar cerca de él y más cuando se quedaban solos. Miró unos segundos el mensaje y después cerró el celular para terminar de arreglarse.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la recepción que quedaba a solo unos metros de donde él se encontraba, ahí observó a Alphonse y a la enfermera que se había encargado de él todo ese tiempo. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos buscaban la silueta del coronel por alguna parte, pero después de todo no estaba.

- Edward, ya todo esta listo. Podemos irnos – decía Alphonse dejando una tablilla con algunos papeles en el escritorio de la enfermera.

- Me da gusto que ya estés mucho mejor – la voz de la mujer llamó la atención de Edward el cuál inmediatamente se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y agradecerle por los buenos tratos.

Ambos bajaron hasta el estacionamiento por el elevador. Edward intentó subirse por el lado del conductor, sin embargo su hermano se lo impidió alegando que esta vez él lo haría.

- Alphonse, tengo que ir a la escuela a arreglar algunas cosas debido a que no asistí a la entrega de final de curso – decía el rubio mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo del pantalón.

- Está bien – respondió el castaño sonriéndole a su hermano.

Edward comenzó a teclear en su celular escribiendo un mensaje para Roy en el cuál le decía que había salido del hospital y que se dirigía a casa no sin antes agradecerle por todas sus atenciones.

- Esperaba ver a Roy o a Alexander, pero al parecer tuvieron cosas que hacer – mencionó Alphonse sin quitar la vista del camino.

- Alexander dijo que tenía cosas que hacer por la universidad y Roy… no estoy seguro – respondió sin mucho interés.

El camino se hizo largo debido a que ninguno hablaba y no era necesario saber que pensaban puesto que ambos estaban concentrados en sus padres. Edward optó por terminar con el silencio y cambiar de tema para variar.

- Al, ¿Emily ya es tu novia? – había estado pensando últimamente en eso y al parecer era momento de preguntarlo. Edward siempre había sido una persona muy directa, algo que generalmente lo mentía en problemas o en situaciones incomodas.

Las mejillas del ojimiel inmediatamente se tiñeron de un tono rosado.

- Si – respondió sin más.

- Me alegro por ti, ella es una chica linda – una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio – aun que no me visitó ni una sola vez, mejor su hermano estaba todos los días… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la voz del menor.

- ¿Hay alguien especial para ti Edward? – inquirió expectante el menor.

Edward se detuvo a pensar un momento, no había salido con nadie en mucho tiempo y sin embargo la imagen de Alexander se presentaba sin que él lo deseara.

- Claro que no Alphonse – respondió girando el rostro hacia la acera para evitar que el menor lo viera.

- Tranquilo Edward, solo preguntaba – por supuesto que Alphonse sabía que algo sucedía entre Edward y Alexander, antes solían comportarse como hermanos, los tres siempre estaban juntos y desde antes de que Edward tuviera el accidente ambos se portaban muy diferente sin mencionar que Alexander miraba a Edward de una forma muy singular, pero Alphonse no presionaría a su hermano, quizá solo estaba confundido y todo lo había mal interpretado.

Por otra parte Edward no sabía que pensar, antes ya había salido con algunas chicas, siendo Winry su última novia con la cuál creyó que haría su vida y sin embargo su relación no funcionó y terminaron. Pero después de lo sucedido con Alexander estaba muy confundido en cuanto a lo que quería y sentía. Repentinamente Roy apareció en sus pensamientos sorprendiendo al propio Edward. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos y se concentró en el paisaje que bien conocía.

- Iré a saludar a algunos maestros, avísame cuando termines – decía Alphonse caminando a un lado de Edward en dirección a la entrada de la escuela.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, no había movimiento como antes. Comenzaba a extrañar la preparatoria, cuando su única preocupación era saber que estudiaría después o el trabajo en equipo o las constantes preguntas existenciales en las que vivía sumergido. Pero ahora había mucho más en que pensar.

La gente suele decirle que sobre piensa las cosas y que eso es lo peor que puede hacer, pero Edward no puede evitar tomar en cuenta cada detalle, cada pequeña opción en una situación.

Deseaba regresar a las preocupaciones mundanas.

Si entregaba a su padre no solo sería condenado a muerte, tal vez sería suficiente para desatar la guerra, sin mencionar que su madre tal vez sería victima de esos sujetos… Pero si lo ocultaba él sería parte de la traición a su país, sin mencionar que si algo malo sucedía él tendría toda la culpa.

- Eso sería todo, me da mucho gusto volver a saber de ti Edward – decía una maestra entregándole un sobre con diferentes documentos y varios diplomas y reconocimientos.

Una etapa había terminado en su vida y sin haberlo querido ya estaba en otra. Su padre siempre le dijo que debía actuar con madurez en todo momento, pensar en el futuro y sobre todo pensar en lo correcto.

Y eso es lo que haría.

Lo correcto.

El timbre de su celular sonó, miró la pantalla y observó el nombre de Alexander en la pantalla.

- Hola, Alexander –habló sin frenar su paso mientras se dirigía a la sala de profesores, ocultando en su voz el nerviosismo que sentía.

- ¿Cómo estas?, siento no haber podido ir, discúlpame Edward – decía el chico al otro lado del celular caminando con la cabeza baja.

- Tranquilo, no era necesario, estoy bien… -

- Salgamos hoy, te prometo que no tendrás que esforzarte en lo absoluto – intentaba ocultar la necesidad en su palabras pero después de todo deseaba estar con Edward a solas por un momento.

- Preferiría no salir pero… podemos ir al lago – decía Edward mientras veía a Alphonse a lo lejos. Quería estar con Alexander por más que lo negara y si podía hacerlo después de tantos días, no dejaría pasar esa posibilidad.

- De acuerdo, perfecto, llegaré a la casa como a las 7. Me alegra que regreses –

En ese preciso momento entró otra llamada proveniente del coronel Mustang.

- Alexander, tengo que colgar, nos vemos esta noche – finalizó Edward terminando la llamada y respondiendo a la otra.

- ¿Qué hay? – intentó sonar despreocupado. ¿Qué es lo que sucedía últimamente?, su comportamiento era muy extraño y ni él mismo sabía por que.

- Hola Edward. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – sonó la grabe voz de Roy causándole un escalofrío al rubio.

- Estoy bien –

- Te tengo noticias Edward, pero no son del tipo de las que se hablan por teléfono – Edward entendió a donde iba todo.

- Voy para allá – finalizó cerrando el celular encaminándose a buscar a su hermano.

Edward no dijo mucho, sólo que iba a hablar con el coronel. Alphonse insistió en ir pero el rubio no quería que Alphonse se enterara de los sucios detalles por lo que optó por dejarlo en la casa de los Mustang donde seguramente Emily estaría encantada y Alphonse no tendría tiempo para hacer conjeturas.

Edward recordaba bien el camino hacia los cuarteles generales pues su padre alguna vez lo llevó cuando niño. Lamentablemente las circunstancias esta vez eran diferentes.

La seguridad parecía excesiva, cientos de militares caminaban por la zona, sin mencionar que para poder entrar tuvo que pasar por varios chequeos y diferentes pruebas, pero finalmente ahí estaba.

Después de preguntarle a una chica rubia donde se encontraba la oficina del coronel, ésta lo llevó sin problema hasta la puerta donde Edward esperó hasta que Roy le indicó que podía pasar.

De adentro salió un hombre corpulento de cabello negro muy parecido al coronel. Edward inmediatamente lo identificó como su padre. Una fría mirada por el rabillo del ojo proveniente del sujeto lo intimidó unos segundos hasta que recobró la compostura.

- Toma asiento, por favor – decía el pelinegro mirando por una ventana sin observar realmente algo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Edward sin sentarse, cualquier cosa que fuera a decir el coronel él la recibiría tranquilamente.

- Hemos encontrado a tu padre – comenzó el mayor girando para encarar a Edward. Dentro de él le agradaba la escena de un Edward fuera de la cama del hospital cubierto de mangueras, pero dadas las circunstancias no podía mostrar otra cara más que una seria y un tanto inexpresiva.

- ¿Dónde?, ¿ Y mi madre? – preguntaba acercándose al escritorio sin querer.

- Hohenheim fue visto en Xing, al parecer ha sido secuestrado por hombres del rey… Me temo que de tu madre aún no tengo paradero – Roy sabía que Edward no era nada tonto y podía entender el grado de importancia que esto llevaba, sin embargo una expresión en el rostro del rubio lo confundió por completo.

Edward se sentó después de todo. Si su padre estaba en Xing solo significaba una cosa.

Había filtrado la información.

- ¿Han habido ataques por parte de la nación de Xing? – pregunto Edward con una voz completamente seria mientras mantenía su rostro oculto entre sus flequillos.

Roy miró extrañado al rubio sin saber si debía decirlo, pero no tardó mucho en hablar. Algo había en él que le inspiraba confianza, una que depositaría ciegamente.

- Hoy por la mañana hubo un ataque a una de las principales bodegas de armas que se encuentran en la frontera, el caso se ha vuelto de suma importancia debido a que la zona estaba restringida y perfectamente monitoreada… Supongo que he subestimado al reino de Xing – La mirada del mayor se posó en la silueta del menor. Si bien no podía leer del todo a Edward algo no cuadraba para él. El rubio sabía algo y estaba casi seguro de…

- Escúchame bien Mustang, lo que voy a decirte es de muy importante pero antes de todo quiero que me prometas que traerás a mi madre a salvo – Edward levantó el rostro mostrando determinación y coraje. Roy no pudo evitar sorprenderse al observar como había cambiado tan súbitamente su comportamiento. Ese chico realmente era algo especial.

- Hohenheim a estado filtrando información a los altos bandos de Xing, lo estuvieron chantajeando con asesinarnos a mi hermano y a mi si no lo hacía, no estoy seguro de cuanto ha hablado pero consigo llevaba algunos discos en los cuales estoy seguro que habían carpetas con información clasificada… No había dicho nada por que – Repentinamente el mayor se acercó al rubio en un rápido movimiento sujetando la silla en la que se sentaba Edward por ambos lados acorralando al rubio.

Su rostro se veía preocupado y completamente molesto, jamás creyó que Edward supiera tal información, pero sobre todo jamás imaginó que la guardaría a sabiendas de lo que estaba en juego.

- ¿!Qué más sabes al respecto! – gritó el pelinegro sin importarle perder el control.

- Es todo lo que sé – la voz de Edward se escuchaba triste, sabía que debió hablar mucho antes del asunto, pero después de todo, su familia estaba en peligro.

- Sal de aquí – escupió el pelinegro mientras regresaba a su asiento y comenzaba a marcar en el teléfono.

- Prometiste que mi madre regresaría a salvo –

- Y cumpliré mi palabra. Ahora sal de aquí – intentaba controlarse pero resultaba inútil.

- Lo siento… -

- ¡Que te largues! – finalizó el coronel golpeando el escritorio.

Se sentía traicionado, no sólo por el hecho de que Edward había tomado la seguridad nacional muy a la ligera, si no por que lo consideraba su amigo y después de todo se había equivocado. Jamás debió tratarlo como un adulto.

Edward cerró sus puños con fuerza y salió de la oficina.

No sabía que sucedería a partir de ahora. Quizá había marcado la sentencia de muerte de su padre o quizá acaba de dar inicio a una guerra. Estaba atado de manos.

Inmediatamente se dirigió a la casa de los Mustang para recoger a su hermano, ahora que había hablado seguramente irían tras ellos. Sentía tener que meter a Alphonse en todo esto, realmente lo sentía.

Edward no tuvo más opción que decirle todo a su hermano menor, cada cosa que había estado ocultando y que después de todo tuvo que hablar. Alphonse se encontraba atónito, preocupado y sumamente enojado. Sin embargo sabía que no podía enojarse con Edward después de que ambos estaban solos y vulnerables, ahora más que nunca se necesitaban.

Una vez en su casa no tuvieron más opción que empacar, lo mejor sería pasar desapercibidos por un tiempo. Edward jamás se imagino que su vida cambiaría de la noche a la mañana, y mucho menos que correría tanto peligro.

- ¿Edward?, salí antes y vi el carro… ¿Qué sucede? – la gentil voz de Alexander sonó al otro lado de la habitación. Edward metía ropa y otras cosas en una gran maleta de color negro cuando el ojiazul habló.

Edward giró para observar a Alexander, no podía evitar sentir culpa al saber que inconscientemente a él también lo había metido en problemas. El rubio se sentó en la cama y comenzó a explicarle la situación y por que debía marcharse.

- Iré con ustedes – habló después de escuchar lo que Edward dijo. No podía siquiera pensar en que algo malo les pudiera suceder.

- No, no puedes Alexander, ya te metí en bastantes problemas, por favor debes irte tu también, al menos por un tiempo, debes cuidar a tu madre – decía el rubio mientras observaba a su amigo.

- No Edward, no podría vivir pensando si te encuentras bien o no. Iré – Alexander se acercó unos paso a Edward mostrando determinación. Esta vez no lo haría a un lado.

- Eso no esta a discusión – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie encarando al chico de mayor estatura, llevó su mano hasta una bolsa de la maleta negra y sacó un sobre bastante relleno.

- Aquí hay suficiente dinero para que rehagan su vida lejos del país, no lo voy a repetir – finalizó empujando el sobre contra el pecho del mayor girando su cuerpo para seguir guardando sus cosas.

- ¿En verdad no entiendes o eres estúpido? – la gentil voz se había vuelto grave y áspera.

Edward giro nuevamente y empujo a Alexander contra un armario con bastante fuerza. Una ligera punzada se presentó en su costado sin embargo estaba muy enojado para prestarle atención.

- No voy a poner tu maldita vida en juego solo por tu estúpido enamoramiento – Los ojos de Edward se habían clavado en los de Alexander. Su respiración era agitada y estaba tratando de contenerse para no golpearlo, sin embargo su cuerpo se movió a voluntad propia y acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios se unieron.

Edward tomó por la nuca al ojiazul atrayéndolo más hacia si en un movimiento de desesperación. Sus respiraciones chocaban, mientras sus labios se movían rítmicamente.

Lo que hacía estaba mal pero se sentía tan bien que por un momento solo se dejó llevar.

Lentamente Edward se alejó de Alexander relamiendo sus labios tratando de guardar el sabor del ojiazul.

Alexander no lo sabía pero ese había sido un beso de despedida.

Edward terminó de empacar y bajó la maleta hasta la sala principal.

Antes, cuando Edward pensaba que todo estaba mal, en aquellos momentos en los que solía recostarse en su cama si saber por que lo hacía o si realmente lo necesitaba; todas esas preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza y el trataba de resolverlas de la manera más coherente. Por más que doliera vivir sin camino, por más difícil que fuera despertarse en las mañanas, ahora solo deseaba regresar a ese entonces, por que las cosas nunca son tan malas hasta que el verdadero terror comienza.

El rubio reunió a todo el personal al cuál le entregó un respectivo sobre con dinero y les pidió que abandonaran la casa lo antes posible. Entre lagrimas y melancolía muchas personas de la servidumbre tuvieron que dejar el lugar donde habían trabajado durante generaciones.

Esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

Cerró con llave la puerta principal y se despidió del lugar donde guardaba todo lo que era.

Condujo durante algunas horas hasta que se hizo de noche. Aparcó en un modesto hotel en un pueblo cercano a las montañas solo para descansar un poco. Alphonse dormía en el asiento del copiloto, el ojimiel no tuvo ni la oportunidad de despedirse de Emily. Sus manos se cerraban con fuerza alrededor del celular.

Edward lo despertó y ambos se adentraron en el lugar donde pidió una habitación en la cual pasarían la noche. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y solo quería tomar una ducha.

Justo después de que Alphonse se bañó y se acostó a dormir Edward entró al baño abriendo la llave del agua caliente que lentamente comenzaba a llenar la bañera.

No podía dejar de pensar en su madre y todo lo que había dejado tan espontáneamente. Se quitó la ropa y se adentró en el agua esperando que sus pensamientos se fueran con el vapor como antes solía pasar, pero esta vez nada sucedía, todo seguía ahí presente como si nada.

Una melodía se escuchó muy baja. Era el celular de Alphonse, seguramente era Emily así que no prestó mucha atención hasta que el ojimiel comenzó a hablar en un tono alto e intranquilo.

Edward inmediatamente salió de la ducha y se cubrió con una bata para saber que pasaba.

- Tranquilízate por favor, estamos bien – pedía el castaño mientras caminaba dando vueltas.

Edward miró el rostro de Alphonse haciéndole gestos para saber que pasaba. El ojimiel alejó un poco el celular y comenzó a hablar.

- La casa se quema… Nuestro hogar se quema – la voz del menor sonaba cortada. Edward abrió los ojos al escuchar eso.

Habían salido justo a tiempo.

El sonido de su celular llamó la atención de ambos chicos. Mientras Alphonse intentaba tranquilizar a Emily que no podía parar de llorar Edward respondía una llamada fuera de área.

- Bueno –

- Edward, soy yo Hohenheim, no tengo mucho tiempo –

¿Qué les pareció?

Solo quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia en dejar un review, no solo a mi si no a cualquier autor.

Los lectores son el principal motor para publicar nuestras historias, y si no sabemos que piensa el lector de nada sirve que lo hagamos.

Tal vez este sermón ya lo hayan leído antes pero en verdad es importante que lo sepan.

Yo escribo por ustedes y para ustedes, si de alguna forma lo que hago los mueve o les gusta no pierden nada con dejármelo saber para que así pueda continuar escribiendo.

Por ahora es todo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy!

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
